1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ejector apparatus for moving a lift core which extends through a core constituting a component of a resin molding mold to form an undercut portion in a molded piece and which is installed so as to be capable of moving obliquely with respect to the core surface and in the longitudinal direction.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, an apparatus for moving a lift core which extends obliquely through a core constituting a component of a resin molding mold to form an undercut portion in a molded piece and which is movable in the longitudinal direction, is called an ejector apparatus, an example of which is disclosed, for example, in JP 10-95019 A.
In an ejector apparatus disclosed in JP 10-95019 A, an inclination angle K° of a lift core 5 (FIG. 13) varies within any range depending on a molded piece 11, and is determined by a user who molds the molded piece using this ejector apparatus.
When fixing a lower end portion 5c of the lift core 5 to a slide base 33 to assemble the conventional ejector apparatus, the following procedure is performed such that a guide rod 38 and the lift core 5 are inclined by the same angle (K°);
First, the lower end portion 5c of the lift core 5 is inserted into an insertion hole on a top surface of a shaft coupling (also referred to as universal nut) 6, and the axial length of the lift core 5 is adjusted for the assembly procedure. Then, the slide base 33 is incorporated into an ejector plate 1.Next, the guide rod 38 is inserted into an insertion hole on a guide bush 36. That is, the guide rod 38 is inserted into the insertion hole of the guide bush 36 supported so as to be rotatable with respect to the slide base 33, with the slide base 33 being incorporated into the ejector plate 1 (JP 10-95019 A).